


The Tree

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, It's pretty much all angst, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How do I get rid of carvings? I carved our names in a tree in my backyard, but you don’t love me anymore. (I thought this was going to be funny but it got really sad really fast)</p>
<p>Tracing his fingers over the etching in the tree, crudely done in the middle of the night years ago, he wanted to rip the bark away and get rid of the names. It only caused heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally writing angst… I always write fluff it’s time to end it. And I’ve never written Dan/Gavin, woooo.

He thought it would last forever. He was only young and stupid.

 

Standing in his parent’s house, the memories of his childhood came rushing back to him, or really, the last years of it. He’d come to Austin in sophomore year, where his life changed almost completely. He was standing in his parent’s house, visiting from the UK, where he’d spent the past few months for work. The years of high school came rushing back to him, friends sitting in every available chair in the living room, then all of them filling the kitchen as they celebrated his birthday, crying in the bathroom after the worst week of his life, and one memory came back to him.

Or really, a series of memories came back to him.

First kiss in his old bedroom, right after months of terrible flirting and not-so-hidden crushes; his first time in the same bed, it was awkward and quiet, despite his parents being out for the night. Sitting under the stars on the eve of his first day of senior year with only his friends in the backyard, talking about the year and what they did over summer; the memories of the years came back to him.

They started out happy… and now they only started to break his heart.

Wandering out into the backyard, he saw that old oak tree that felt like it had grown, but it hadn’t...

Walking around the side of it, he could see what he had etched into the bark years ago. Tracing his fingers over the etching in the tree, crudely done in the middle of the night years ago, he wanted to rip the bark away and get rid of the names. It only caused heartbreak.

_Gavin David Free + James Ryan Haywood_

Etched in the middle of a heart; those words hurt so badly…

He wanted it to last forever, but didn’t work out in the end. Separating for college, and trying long distance didn’t work… he lost the one he thought he’d love forever only weeks after high school, gone by July.

The name brought back memories of tears, screams, fights, and pushing away his friends. He went to the UK for a reason, just to forget it. He did forget- until now.

Letting out a sob, he backed up, eyes on the names. He wanted to burn down that tree, oh how it _hurt_. It felt like his heart was being ripped out into a billion pieces. All he wanted was for it to last, but it was too late for that, _years_ late.

“Gavin?” A familiar voice from the back door called. “You okay, B?”

Turning around, he saw Dan. The one who took the pain away all those years ago, and stayed…

“Yeah…” Sniffling, he wiped away the tears in his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Well come inside, we’ve still gotta unpack,” Dan beckoned him inside.

Smiling weakly, Gavin ran his fingers back over the names on the tree. One last look, and then he crossed the lawn, letting Dan lace their fingers together to head inside.

He let the door shut, blocking out the tree with the names of a high school first love etched into it.

**Author's Note:**

> almost cried while doing that… there’s a reason why I don’t write tons of angst. (doesn’t help when there’s sad music playing). But I hope you don’t notice that this is the shortest thing I’ve written in months… and I wrote this in like… 20 minutes.


End file.
